wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sticky Situation/Transcript
Narrator: AH, THE BOTSFORD HOUSE: A PEACEFUL, LOVING HOME WHERE BROTHER AND SISTER BECKY AND TJ BOTSFORD ALWAYS PLAY NICE. (Becky and TJ argue over the remote control) Becky: PRETTY PRINCESS MAGIC PONY POWER HOUR! TJ: REAL LIFE SHARK WRESTLERS! Narrator: OKAY, THEY'RE FIGHTING... Becky: '''PRETTY PRINCESS! '''TJ: SHARK WRESTLERS! Becky: PRINCESS! TJ: SHARK -(Suddenly loses grip of remote)WHOA! The remote flies from their hands. It turns on the T.V. and knocks off a figurine from the top of the T.V. stand breaks TJ says OH, NO! Becky says MOM'S PRECIOUS FIGURINE! THE GLASS SNOWMAN! THE GLASS PENGUIN! Plays A beheaded snowman and penguin lay on the ground The Narrator says HUH. TJ says WHEN MOM GETS HOME, WE'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE! The reporter on the T.V. says AND IN LOCAL NEWS, A BIG CONGRATULATIONS TO STAN SANDPAPER, OWNER OF STANDY'S HARDWARE STORE, WHO'S GETTING MARRIED THIS AFTERNOON. A photo of Stan appears on the screen. He has short brown hair and long sideburns. He wears a blue jumpsuit. The reporter continues THE HARDWARE STORE WILL CLOSE EARLY TODAY, SO IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING VALUABLE AND NEED GLUE OR SOME OTHER STRONG ADHESIVE TO PUT IT BACK TOGETHER, BETTER GET OVER THERE FAST. THAT'S THE NEWS - THE ODDLY SPECIFIC NEWS. Becky says OOH, I GOT IT! I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO! TJ quickly says GO TO THE HARDWARE STORE AND GET GLUE? YEAH, THAT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS. Becky says COME ON, BOB! They walk out of the house and fly off TJ jumps on the couch and says I'LL MAKE SURE THE PIECES STAY SAFE, AND... THE SHARKS GET WRESTLED. The image changes to the hardware store. Stan is behind the counter. A disguised Granny May walks up to the cash register and purchases an item. Becky and Bob wait behind her. Stan says NEXT! The disguised Granny May walks away. A moment later, Granny May, now without a disguise, cuts in front of Becky and Bob. Granny May turns around and says OOH, I'M NEXT! OH, SORRY, I'M OLD. Becky says IT'S GRANNY MAY! I WONDER IF SHE'S UP TO SOMETHING. Granny May says I'D LIKE TO RETURN A POWER DRILL I BOUGHT YESTERDAY. She holds up a two pieces of cardboard taped together with a pencil at the end. Stan says MA'AM, ARE YOU SURE THAT'S FROM THIS STORE? IT DOESN'T LOOK VERY FAMILIAR TO ME. Granny May says THIS IS THE ONE I PURCHASED, I'M SURE OF IT! I'M JUST AN OLD WOMAN. A SWEET, KIND, GENTLE OLD WOMAN. Plays Stan says YOU KNOW WHAT, IT WAS PROBABLY SOME KIND OF MISTAKE ON OUR END. YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT. He accepts the drill and hands her money. Becky scratches her chin and says HMMM, SOMETHING'S FISHY. Granny May says OH, THANK YOU, DEAR. laughter AHEM - AND NOW I'VE GOT TO GO. I HAVE SEVERAL OTHER RETURNS TO MAKE. TOODLES! She walks away Stan says NEXT! WHAT CAN I GET Y'ALL? Bob and Becky approach the counter. Becky says I NEED A STRONG ADHESIVE FOR A BROKEN SNOWMAN THING THAT LOOKS A LOT LIKE A PENGUIN. Stan says WELL, I'VE GOT JUST THE THING! "STRONG ENOUGH TO PUT TOGETHER THE MOST BROKEN PENGUIN-LOOKING SNOWMAN THING." IT'S FROM OUR NEW LINE OF ODDLY SPECIFIC ADHESIVES. He holds up a container of glue with a snowman standing on a beach Becky says THANKS! HEY, IS THIS THE DRILL THAT SWEET OLD WOMAN JUST RETURNED? She points to the fake drill Stan says IT SURE IS. BETWEEN YOU AND ME, I THINK SHE WAS A LITTLE CONFUSED. He leans on the counter and continues BUT SHE'S JUST A CUTE LI'L OLD LADY - NOT LIKE SHE'S SOME EVIL SUPERVILLIAN - SO I LET IT GO. He looks annoyed. exhale Stan says LET IT GO, STAN SANDPAPER... Becky says BOB, I THINK I KNOW WHAT GRANNY MAY DID! Bob says AHH, AHH, AH. SHE BOUGHT A DRILL, THEN RETURNED A FAKE ONE SO SHE COULD KEEP THE DRILL AND GET THE MONEY BACK. THAT MEANS SHE DIDN'T PAY ANY MONEY FOR THE DRILL. Bob says AHH, AHH! Becky gasps THAT'S RIGHT, SHE DID SAY SHE HAD OTHER RETURNS TO MAKE! MORE LIKE OTHER CRIMES TO COMMIT. WORD - Bob says AHH! Becky looks confused and says HUH? After a moment Becky exclaims THAT'S RIGHT, THE FIGURINES! OKAY, WE'LL FLY HOME, GIVE TJ THE GLUE, THEN GO FIND GRANNY MAY AND BE HOME IN TIME FOR DINNER! WORD UP! The Narrator says MOMENTS LATER... The image changes to TJ watching a man wrestle a shark in a pool converted into a wrestling ring Word Girl flies into the house and exclaims TJ, I GOT THE GLUE! TJ gasps and says WORD GIRL?? IN MY HOUSE?! Word Girl says WORD GIRL? WHAT DO YOU - OH, WHOOPS Word Girl looks at her outfit and says I'M STILL DRESSED AS - I MEAN, I'M ALWAYS DRESSED AS WORD GIRL BECAUSE THAT'S WHO I AM! laughter TJ shuts the door behind him and says WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Word Girl stammers UH, YOUR SISTER... BECKY IS HER NAME, I THINK? SHE ASKED ME TO COME HERE TO GIVE YOU THIS ADHESIVE THAT SHE BOUGHT. TJ says ADHESIVE? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, WORD GIRL? He whispers I'M GIVING YOU A CHANCE TO DEFINE A WORD; I KNOW YOU LOVE THAT. Word Girl explains OH, THANKS. AN ADHESIVE IS SOMETHING STICKY THAT YOU CAN USE TO PUT TWO THINGS TOGETHER. LIKE GLUE, FOR INSTANCE. YOU NEED AN ADHESIVE BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR AMAZING SISTER BECKY BROKE YOUR MOM'S PRECIOUS FIGURINE. SO, HERE. She throws him the bottle of glue TJ says OOH, THANKS! AND WHERE IS MY "AMAZING." SISTER BECKY? I NEED HER HELP PUTTING THIS THING BACK TOGETHER. Word Girl says BECKY? UH, SHE'S... UH... YOU KNOW, TJ, JUST THIS ONCE I'LL HELP YOU FIX THIS FIGURINE MYSELF. TJ says REALLY? WOW! He hands her the bottle of glue and exclaims WORD GIRL AND TJ BOTSFORD, ON A MISSION AGAINST TIME. Word Girl says MAKIN' ME NERVOUS HERE. She sits down on the couch and accidentally squirts glue on the back of TJ’s shirt. He paces around the room and says WILL THEY SUCCEED? WHO KNOWS? AFTER ALL, THE ODDS ARE AGAINST THEM. Word Girl glues the pieces of the broken figurine together She says NOT HELPING! TJ says BUT TOGETHER, THEY MIGHT... JUST... DO IT! Plays Word Girl jumps up from the couch and exclaims DONE! TJ says GREAT, LEMME SEE! Word Girl says WHOA! Word Girl’s back touches TJ’s back. They become stuck together. TJ asks HEY, WORD GIRL, WHERE'D YOU GO? Word Girl says WHERE'D I GO? WHERE'D YOU GO? TJ says I HEAR YOU BUT I CAN'T SEE YOU. He gasps and says ARE YOU INVISIBLE?? Word Girl says OH... LOOK AT THE MIRROR, TJ. He looks into a mirror squeals in delight Word Girl says WE MUST HAVE GOTTEN SOME OF THE GLUE ON US; WE'RE STUCK TOGETHER! TJ says COOL! He sarcastically says I MEAN, DARN! SO INCONVENIENT, RIGHT? Word Girl says THAT IS RIGHT! I HAVE TO GO FIND GRANNY MAY BEFORE SHE CONTINUES HER CRIME SPREE! WHAT DO WE DO, HUGGY? I CAN'T TAKE OFF MY COSTUME OR HE'LL FIND OUT I'M - TJ says I CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT? I'M LIKE THREE INCHES FROM YOUR FACE. Word Girl says OH, YEAH. UH, CLOSE YOUR EARS FOR A SECOND. TJ says SURE. TJ plugs his ears with his fingers and hums Word Girl says IN MY REGULAR CLOTHES, TJ WILL RECOGNIZE ME AS YOU-KNOW-WHO! Huggy says AHH AHH! Word Girl says DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD! (Huggy Squeaks) Word Girl says OOH, GOOD IDEA. OKAY, YOU CAN STOP! TJ says THE ADVENTURES OF WORD GIRL AND TJ, POW! Word Girl yells GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT SO WE CAN GET UNSTUCK. TJ says NO, WORD GIRL, I CAN'T! BECAUSE... MY MOM IS GONNA BE HOME SOON, AND IF SHE THINKS I BROKE HER FIGURINE AND LOST A SHIRT, SHE'LL BE REALLY MAD. Word Girl says BUT CAN'T YOU JUST - TJ says YEAH, SO I DON'T THINK THAT'S GONNA WORK, SO WE'LL HAVE TO FIGURE OUT SOMETHING ELSE THAT INVOLVES US STAYING STUCK TOGETHER FOR A WHILE. Plays Word Girl sighs and says WE'LL HAVE TO FIGURE THIS OUT AFTER I STOP GRANNY MAY. TJ says YOU MEAN AFTER WE STOP GRANNY MAY! TJ STYLE WORD UP! The three of them fly off The image changes to Word Girl flying over the city with TJ attached to her back. Huggy holds on to TJ’s legs TJ says OH, MAN, WORD GIRL COMING TO MY HOUSE! GETTING STUCK TO WORD GIRL! FLYING ON WORD GIRL! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE. WE SHOULD GET ANOTHER MONKEY AND GLUE HIM TO CAPTAIN HUGGY FACE AND THEN WE'LL ALL MATCH; WOULDN'T THAT BE COOL? shrieks OKAY, OKAY, NOT COOL. Word Girl says WHY DON'T WE STOP CHATTING AND JUST KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR AN OLD LADY GOING INTO A STORE? TJ says OH, YOU MEAN LIKE GRANNY MAY GOING INTO THE RADIO STORE? Plays An image flashes of Granny May outside of the radio store holding a radio Word Girl exclaims GRANNY MAY! An image flashes of Granny May putting away the radio and holding up a fake radio made of cardboard and a clothes hanger TJ says I FOUND HER! I HELPED! Word Girl scoffs and says BEGINNER'S LUCK. Plays Inside the radio store, Robin, the owner, says SO, YOU WANT A REFUND FOR THE RADIO YOU BOUGHT HERE, WHICH YOU'RE SAYING IS... THIS. She holds up the fake radio Granny May says EXACTLY, MY DEAR. IT WORKS JUST FINE. radio static She sings EVERYBODY PLEASE BE NICE TO OLD PEOPLE, YA-DA-DA-TI-DA-DA BOOP! radio static SEE? Robin I'M GONNA GIVE YOU A REFUND BECAUSE I'M CLOSING EARLY AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORK THIS OUT RIGHT NOW. I'M ACTUALLY GETTIN' MARRIED THIS AFTERNOON! She hands Granny May a handful of money Granny May says OH, YES, TO THAT PRECIOUS STAN SANDPAPER. I WISH YOU THE BEST; YOU'VE BOTH BEEN SO KIND TO THIS OLD WOMAN. TOODLES! As Granny May walks towards the exit, Huggy opens the door Word Girl says NOT SO FAST! Granny May says WORD GIRL? TJ says AND TJ GIRL - I MEAN, BOY! Word Girl says I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE UP TO, GRANNY MAY, AND IT ENDS HERE! Granny May says WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN? Word Girl says YOU'RE BUYING ITEMS, THEN PRETENDING TO RETURN THOSE ITEMS TO GET YOUR MONEY BACK. BUT YOU'RE NOT RETURNING THE REAL ITEMS; YOU'RE JUST RETURNING JUNK! Plays (The radio store owner strates because she doesn't agree with Wordgirl at all.) Granny May holds up her knitting needles and yells BOOP! A flash of light fills the screen A moment later Huggy is tied to TJ’s feet and arms by purple yarn TJ says HEY! Word Girl says WILL YOU STOP MOVING SO MUCH? SHE'S GONNA GET AWAY! Granny May sprays perfume at their faces. A green cloud covers them all TJ says SMELL... TOO MUCH... PERFUME! They fall to the ground Girl coughing Plays Granny May says OH, I GUESS YOU'RE A LITTLE TIED UP RIGHT NOW. laughing SEE YOU LATER, WORD GIRL! She walks out of the radio store. she activates her suit of armour and yells WOO HOO! laughter Granny May flies away Word Girl crawls out of the store and cries WAIT! grunt GREAT; SHE'S PROBABLY HALFWAY HOME BY NOW. gasp HOME BY NOW! OH NO, COME ON! (She flies off but has to stop every few meters and has a tough time flying because of the weight. The image changes to inside of the Botsford house.) Word Girl says I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE A FUNNY STORY BEHIND IT, MOM She stammers Mrs. BOTSFORD. BUT IT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY BORING. Mrs. Botsford stands with her arms crossed. She looks at her figurine. The glue did not hold and the pieces are all jumbled together Mrs. Botsford says MM-HMM. TJ: OKAY, OKAY, I CAN'T HIDE IT ANYMORE! Word Girl says ANYMORE? WE JUST STARTED! TJ turns Word Girl around and faces his father TJ says BECKY AND I WERE ARGUING, AND I DOVE FOR THE REMOTE AND BROKE YOUR FAVOURITE FIGURINE, AND BECKY WENT TO THE STORE, AND WORD GIRL BROUGHT ME THIS ADHESIVE - WHICH MEANS GLUE, BY THE WAY - Mrs. Botsford says I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS. TJ says AND WE SPILLED THE GLUE AND THIS HAPPENED. JUST DON'T BE MAD AT WORD GIRL OR BECKY 'CAUSE THIS WHOLE THING IS MY FAULT. I EVEN LET GRANNY MAY GET AWAY. Mrs. Botsford says TJ, I UNDERSTAND. WELL, EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR THAT LAST PART. AND I'M GLAD YOU TOLD THE TRUTH. Word Girl says THAT WAS REALLY NICE OF YOU, TJ. Mrs. Botsford says BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO TO ALL THAT TROUBLE. I CAN GET ANOTHER FIGURINE. IN FACT, I BOUGHT ONE JUST LIKE IT TO GIVE STAN SANDPAPER AS A WEDDING GIFT. SEE? She holds up another snowman figurine and says NOT SO PRECIOUS AFTER ALL. TJ says AND WHAT DOES PRECIOUS MEAN AGAIN? Word Girl explains PRECIOUS MEANS VERY IMPORTANT AND VALUABLE - SOMETHING SPECIAL THAT YOU LOVE. TJ, YOU THOUGHT THIS FIGURINE WAS PRECIOUS TO YOUR MOM, BUT APPARENTLY THERE ARE MANY OTHERS JUST LIKE IT AND THIS WHOLE THING COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED. Mrs. Botsford says THAT'S EXACTLY RIGHT. IT'S THE EXACT SAME PENGUIN SNOWMAN WE HAVE. Word Girl and TJ say OH, A PENGUIN SNOWMAN! Word Girl says MAYBE I'M LOOKING AT THIS SITUATION THE WRONG WAY. AFTER ALL, TWO HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE, RIGHT? TJ says YOU BET! Word Girl says TJ, LET'S GO STOP GRANNY MAY TOGETHER! TJ says I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK. They fly out of the door Mrs. Botsford yells OKAY, GREAT! She waves her arms around and says I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S HAPPENING BUT I'M BEING SUPPORTIVE! snowman breaks She looks at the ground and gasps The image changes to Granny May talking to a car salesman The Car Salesman says WELL, I DON'T THINK THAT'S THE CAR WE SOLD YOU. Granny May stands in the middle of a cardboard box. two records at the bottom forms the wheels She holds up a piece of paper and says I HAVE A BILL OF SALE RIGHT HERE! ARE YOU GOING TO CHEAT AN OLD LADY? Word Girl says I THINK YOU MEAN, IS AN OLD LADY GONNA CHEAT YOU! gasp Granny May says WHAT'S... WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE'S WORD GIRL? TJ faces Granny May TJ points behind Granny May and says OH, I THINK SHE WENT THAT WAY. Word Girl flies towards Granny May. She turns around to show TJ Granny May turns around and yells STOP IT! WHAT'S GOING ON? TJ says SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU! Granny May points or knitting needles behind her and zaps the Car Salesman TJ says OH, DID I SAY RIGHT BEHIND YOU? I MEANT RIGHT BEHIND ME! Huggy jumps on top of Granny May and screams AHHH! Granny May says OH! A moment later Granny May appears stuck inside of a tire TJ says WE DID IT! Word Girl says GREAT JOB, TJ! The Car Salesman appears freed from the ball of yarn He looks at the cardboard car and says HEY, HEY, CAN I KEEP THIS CAR? Word Girl says THAT DEPENDS. DOES YOUR GARAGE HAVE ANY HIGH-POWERED GLUE REMOVER? The Car Salesman says OF COURSE WE DO. OUR MECHANICS ACCIDENTALLY GLUE THINGS TOGETHER ALL THE TIME. SEE? They walk over to a mechanic standing next to a car glued on top of another car The Narrator says AND SO, IT ALL WORKS OUT, AND WORD GIRL IS ONCE AGAIN ABLE TO GET OUT OF A STICKY SITUATION. GET IT - STICKY, LIKE AN ADHESIVE? MAN, THIS IS A FUN JOB. HELP ME KEEP IT BY JOINING US NEXT TIME, FOR ANOTHER AMAZING, INCREDIBLE, PERFECTLY PRECIOUS EPISODE OF WORD GIRL! An image flashes of the radio store owner and Stan walking down the street in Granny May’s cardboard car. The radio store owner holds a glued together snowman penguin statue.